Adventure Time: Nowa Nadzieja
by FelixLukasiewicz
Summary: Przygody Finna oraz Jake'a wraz z kilkoma nowymi postaciami. Główni bohaterowie będą się musieli zmierzyć ze złem, miłością i wieloma innymi problemami. Zapraszam!
1. Wprowadzenie

Witajcie! Jestem Felix, jak zapewnie zauważyliście. Szperałem tu i tam i okazuje się, że nie ma za wiele Polskich fanficków o tematyce Adventure Time! Tak więc postanowiłem owy napisać.

Postaram się w tej opowieści zamieścić jak najwięcej marzeń fanów serii Pora Na Przygodę, np. zapewniam, że będzie fragment z tzw. „Finn The Ice Prince".

Tak więc, zapraszam na sezon pierwszy fanficku Adventure Time!


	2. A Fiery Friend

''Ty paskudo!'' Krzyknął młodzieniec ubrany w śnieżnobiałą czapkę z odstającymi uszami, podnosząc się z ziemi. ''Już po tobie!" Ścisną swój miecz jeszcze mocniej niż dotychczas i rzucił się na wroga. Jego mackowaty przeciwnik unikał większość ciosów ale niektóre trafiały odcinając kilka macek z łatwością jednak te, od razu rozpoczynały się regenerować. Ponownie potężnym ciosem obślizgłej kończyny rywal odrzucił chłopca dobre 10 metrów w tył. Finn padł na ziemię z wielkim impetem zdzierając sobie skórę z rąk i nabijając sobie nowych siniaków. Potwór zbliżał się powoli, a ziemia trzęsła się przy każdym jego kroku.

''To chyba koniec…" Pomyślał Finn, ''Nie mogę się ruszyć, ta walka trwa już zbyt długo… Zaczyna brakować mi sił…''

Kiedy macka rywala zaczęła się podnosić i przymierzać do uderzenia, Finn zobaczył kulę ognia lecącą z pobliskiego pagórka w stronę potwora. Uderzyła z tak wielką siłą, że większość macek spłonęła pozostawiając tylko kilka, a sama bestia odleciała gdzieś daleko w las. Chłopiec spojrzał z radością i nadzieją w stronę, skąd nadleciał ratunek.

''Królewno?" Szepnął sam do siebie Finn.

Nie była to jednak osoba której oczekiwał młody bohater. Na pagórku stał młodzieniec, lekko dymiła mu się noga, ale nie płonął, nie okazywał również bólu więc to najpewniej on wystrzelił płonący pocisk. Miał czerwone, lekko rozczochrane włosy, brązową koszulę i spodnie tego samego, tylko ciemniejszego koloru z kieszonkami w których trzymał ręce. Zaczął powoli schodzić w stronę leżącego człowieka. Finn skupił na chwilę wzrok na to co uderzyło mackowego przeciwnika. Była to czarno-biała kula, piłka ku ścisłości.

''Pomogę ci." Finn usłyszał jak ktoś mówi łagodnym głosem. Obrócił się i zobaczył chłopaka który go uratował, teraz stojącego z ręką wyciągniętą w geście pomocy. Młodzieniec złapał za nią bez namysłu i szybko wrócił na nogi. ''Nic ci nie jest?" Kontynuował czerwonowłosy.

''N-nie. Wszystko w porządku…" Odpowiedział niepewnie Finn.

''Przechodziłem obok i usłyszałem odgłosy walki, więc postanowiłem się przyjrzeć z bliska temu co się działo. To nie był równy pojedynek." Chłopak schylił się po piłkę i gdy ją podniósł zmniejszyła się do rozmiarów piłeczki tenisowej z której dodatkowo wystawał jakiś cienki sznurek. Jednym szybkim i zwinnym ruchem zawiesił kulkę nad prawą kieszenią.

''Lepiej się stąd zabierajmy, bo jeszcze tamten brzydal tu wróci!" Stwierdził Finn po czym zaczął człapać pod górkę – kulał. Po chwili poczuł jak coś wchodzi mu pod ramię i zaczyna go podtrzymywać, ponownie wybawiciel Finna pomoże mu w trudnej sytuacji. Popatrzyli się na siebie, a młody bohater dostrzegł że śmiejące się oczy czerwonowłosego pomocnika maję ten sam kolor co jego rozczochrana czupryna.

''Więc gdzie cię odprowadzić?" Zaczął po dłuższych chwili chłopiec.

''Prosto a potem trochę na lewo i dojdziemy do mojego domu." Oznajmił Finn.

''Fajna czapka!"

''Też tak sądzę." Zaśmiali się jednocześnie.

Po dłuższej chwili spaceru zobaczyli wielki domek na drzewie.

''To tu mieszkam." Powiedział obolały człowiek.

''Zalewasz! Mieszkasz w tym cudeńku?! Pozazdrościć."

''E tam! Nic nadzwyczajnego."

Ponownie minęła chwila zanim doszli do drzwi wielkiej budowli.

''No cóż. To ja będę spadał." Oznajmił nieznajomy.

''No co ty, stary?! Zapraszam do środka! Pewnie jesteś głodny, a w jakiś sposób muszę się odwdzięczyć za pomoc." Nalegał Finn.

Rozległo się głośnie burczenie gdy tylko pojawiło się słowo głodny. ''Och.. Hehe, to chyba ja. Wybacz, ale od rana nic nie jadłem. Przekonałeś mnie, prowadź!" Weszli do środka.

W domku było magicznie! Wszędzie wisiały łupy z przeróżnych lochów, miecze, kusze, tarcze czy elementy zbroi. Po środku pomieszczenia widać było pień drzewa na którym znajduje się tzw. „fort na drzewie".

''Jake! Wróciłem!'' Ale odpowiedzi nie było. ''Pewnie śpi…" Kontynuował Finn.

''Mieszkasz z kimś?" Pytał gość.

''Tak, mieszkam tutaj z bratem i naszą koleżanką BMO. Często do nas wpadają znajomi, Marcelina czy Balonowa… Tak właściwie… Jak masz na imię? W końcu jak by nie patrzeć ocaliłeś mnie!"

''Racja!'' Powiedział uderzając się ręką w czoło. ''Zapomniałem się przedstawić! Jestem Dalton Grey, miło mi cię poznać…"

''Finn, człowiek Finn!" Oznajmił po czym zaczął wchodzić po drabinie znajdującej się w środku pnia. ''Choć za mną Dalton, kuchnia jest na wyższym piętrze!"

Po chwili zasiedli do stołu, ale Finn zaraz odbiegł gdzieś bez słowa, przyniósł jakąś konsole do gry i podszedł do kuchenki po czym rozpoczął gotowanie klusków.

''Jak masz na imię?" Usłyszał nagle Grey i zobaczył, że to konsola do niego coś powiedziała. Na boku miała napisanie BMO.

''Och, a więc ty musisz być BMO! Jestem Dalton Grey, ale Dalton wystarczy."

''Masz śmieszne włosy Dalton! Są czerwone jak ogień!" Zaśmiała się zabawka.

Dalton uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy. ''Jesteś pewna?" Nagle każdy włos na głowie chłopca zaczął zmieniać kolor z gorącej czerwieni w zimny błękit. Otworzył oczy które również zmieniły barwę.

''Łaaaał! Teraz są całkiem niebieskie! Jak woda lub niebo!"

Finn spojrzał na Greya. ''Świetna sztuczka! Sam się jej nauczyłeś?"

''Sam nie wiem, umiem tak odkąd pamiętam. Ale nie tylko moje włosy i oczy się zmieniają. W zależności czy są zabarwione na czerwono lub niebiesko umiem używać ognistych lub lodowych mocy!" Oznajmił Dalton. ''Mam jednak ograniczenie którego nigdy nie rozumiałem. Moje żywiołowe moce mogę wywoływać tylko podczas używania tego magicznego przedmiotu." Dokończył po czym oderwał czarno-białą piłeczkę od spodni i zmienił ją w piłkę wielkości tej do grania w „nogę".

''No właśnie…" Zaczął Finn. ''Przypominasz człowieka, ale używasz magicznych mocy…"

''Och… To…" Zaczął niebieskowłosy chłopiec. ''Cóż, jestem dwużywiołowym elementem, czy też żywiołkiem, jakkolwiek wolisz. Zdarza się to naprawdę bardzo rzadko. Szczególnie kiedy połączone są takie elementy jak woda i ogień czy też lód i ogień. Zawsze byłem wyjątkowy, przez co nigdy nie byłem akceptowany… A moja człowiekowata postać wcale mi nie pomagała…" Dalton wyjrzał przez okno i przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał na ostatnie blaski słońca zachodzącego za horyzont. ''A ty Finn?" Zaczął nagle wciąż wyglądając za okno. ''Ty… Ty jesteś człowiekiem?"

''Człowiek Finn we własnej osobie!"

''Sądziłem, że wszyscy ludzie wymarli. Jednak…" Spojrzał na Finna. ''Pokazałeś mi, że byłem w wielkim błędzie!" Grey szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Kluski zostały podane do stołu a Mertens wraz ze swoim nowym znajomym zaczęli się zapychać kolacją. Szybko wszystko wciągnęli, byli naprawdę głodni!

''Dobra… Ja idę się położyć. Możesz spać tam." Finn wskazał na kanapę w sąsiednim pokoju. ''BMO dotrzyma ci towarzystwa."

''Jeeeejjjj! BMO!" Krzyknął mały robocik.

''Heh, dobra. Dobrej nocy!" Powiedział Dalton odchodząc.

''Nawzajem stary! Nawzajem…"

Obydwoje położyli się zmęczeni. Usnęli bez żadnych problemów…


	3. Sweet Lemonade

Noc płynęła szybko, niebo było czyste a gwiazdy iskrzyły się na ciemnym niebie. Księżyc spokojnie płynął przez przestworza i zachodził powoli za linię horyzontu. Z drugiej strony wyłaniało się słońce, a spokojna noc przeradzała się w nowy i pełen wielu nowych wrażeń dzień. Strumienie światła przelewały się przez szpary w zasłoniętych oknach prosto na twarz Daltona. Zasłonił ręką oczy i otwierał je powoli.

- 'Ach tak…' – Pomyślał. – 'Przecież jestem u Finna… Ciekawe, która na osi?'

Wstawał powoli i starał się narobić jak najmniej hałasu, przypuszczał, że mieszkańcy domku jeszcze śpią. Rozejrzał się naokoło i w kącie pomieszczenia zauważył małe łóżeczko w którym drzemała BMO, na jej ekranie zamiast twarzy poruszały się 3 czarne Z.

- 'Jak w grach…' Uśmiechnął się.

Wstał na nogi a podłoga zatrzeszczała lekko pod jego ciężarem. Udał się w stronę kuchni i usiadł przy stole na którym leżały jeszcze miski z kluskami. Wziął swoją i klusek po klusku opróżniał zawartość szklanego pojemnika wyglądając za okno.

- 'Gdzie udamy się dzisiaj Grey?' – Pytał sam siebie.

Żywiołak lubił rozmawiać sam ze sobą. Większość ludzi których w życiu spotkał to ignoranci i hipokryci więc tylko w swoim towarzystwie mógł poczuć się przyjemnie. Pomimo swojej przyszłości Dalton z natury jest dobrą istotą i lubi pomagać, czasem potrafi być szorstki ale to tak jak każdy.

Podczas porannego rozmyślania czas mijał szybko. Godzina minęła w mgnieniu oka, a zdawała się być tylko dwudziestoma minutami. Chłopiec usłyszał kroki na wyższym piętrze a następnie dźwięk schodzenia po drabinie. Przed jego oczami pojawił się żółto-pomarańczowy pies stojący na dwóch łapach.

- ''Cześć." – Zgadał Dalton.

- ''Łoł! Stary kim jesteś i co robisz w naszym forcie?" – Krzyknął Jake.

- ''To znajomy, Jake!'' – Bąknął z góry Finn. – ''Jest spoko…''

- ''Chłopie! Przestraszyłeś mnie!'' – Odetchnął z ulgą pies.

Młodzieniec podrapał się po głowie uśmiechając się szeroko.

- ''Sory, tak wszyło.'' –Tłumaczył się. – ''A więc… ty jesteś Jake?''

- ''Mhm! To ja!'' – Wskazał kciukami na siebie.

- ''Czyli…'' – Zaczął cicho Dalton. – ''Finn jest adoptowany?''

- ''Ta… Ale to nic! On o tym wie, to bystry chłopak.'' Oznajmił pies.

Poranek mijał na rozmowach żywiołaka z magicznym psem. Dalton wytłumaczył to co wczoraj wieczorem tłumaczył człowiekowi. Jake z kolei opowiadał o przygodach jakich doświadczyli, o osobach jakie poznali oraz o złych gościach których pokonali. Grey'owi przechodziły ciarki gdy słyszał o tzw. Królu Złym.

- ''Ten cały Król Zły… Z twojego opisu przypomina mi potwora o którym kiedyś czytałem w pewnej księdze… Miał inną nazwę… Czekaj chwilę…'' – Powiedział po czym zaczął masować się po skroniach. – ''Mmmmm… Lich! Tak, nazywał się The Lich!''

- ''De Licz? Co to za słowa? Czy to w innym języku?'' - Zdziwił się pies.

- ''Tak, to była stara księga. Najpierw trzymałem ją tylko dla obrazków, ale z czasem, kiedy nauczyłem się kilku języków zdołałem odczytać lekturę… A co? Znanie wielu języków to coś niezwykłego?'' – Zapytał Dalton widząc wyraz twarzy żółtego sierściucha.

- ''Zdecydowanie tak młody!'' - Uderzył łapami o stół. - ''Każdy używa tylko jednego języka: Powszechnego Języka Ooo, wszelkie inne języki określa się za starożytne! Dodatkowo niewiele osób zdołało opanować kilka z nich!''

- ''C-co?'' – Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Żywiołak po chwili namysłu dodał. – ''Mhhh… Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć…'' – Rozejrzał się po kuchni szukając wzrokiem zegarka. Błękitne oczy zatrzymały się na zegarku z kukułką, była godzina 9:36. Chłopiec pokręcił głową zamykając oczy. – ''Muszę się powoli zbierać.'' – Oznajmił w końcu.

- ''Już?'' – Odezwał się głos Finna schodzącego po drabinie. – ''Przecież jeszcze wcześnie!''

- ''Dalton, nie! – Z pokoju w którym spał Grey dobiegał dźwięk szybkich kroków. – ''Zostań jeszcze!'' – Dokończyła konsola.

- ''Niestety.'' – Ponownie pokręcił głową. – ''Pora na mnie. I tak za długa wam na głowach siedziałem.'' – Zaśmiał się serdecznie.

- ''A gdzie zamierzasz się udać?'' – Odezwał się pies.

- ''Przed siebie…'' – Odrzekł wyglądając przez okno. – ''Nie mam żadnych celów w życiu…''

- ''Widzę, że nie zmienisz decyzji.'' – Zaczął Finn po chwili ciszy. – ''Pamiętaj tylko, żeby tu czasem wpaść! Jesteś spoko stary!'' – Skierował pięść w stronę żywiołaka.

- ''Niech wam będzie.'' – Uśmiechnął się i przybił Finnowi żółwika po czym stał prostując kręgosłup. – ''Jeszcze tu wrócę! Zapewniam was.''

Wszyscy odprowadzili Daltona do drzwi, każdy się z nim pożegnał, a gdy otworzyli drzwi okazało się, że przed nimi stała różowa postać. Dosłownie, jakaś dziewczyna z różowymi, długimi włosami, długą suknią tego samego koloru i skórą tak samo różową jak wszystko inne. Jedynie diadem na jej głowie był innego koloru – cały złoty z turkusowym kamieniem na odstającym czubku.

- ''Sorki…'' – Powiedział żywiołek przechodząc obok królewny. – ''Do zobaczenia!'' – Ponownie zwrócił się do człowieka, psa i zabawki, po czym odszedł spokojnym krokiem w przeciwną stronę z której poprzedniego dani przybył.

- ''Witaj królewno!'' – Ucieszył się Finn. – ''Zapraszam do środka.'' – Ukłonił się wskazując rękami wnętrze domku na drzewie. – ''A więc co cię do nas sprowadza?''

- ''K-kto to był? Mogłabym przysiądź, że gdzieś go już widziałam…'' – Zapytała przykładając palec do ust.

- ''Och, to był Dalton… Uch… Jake? Jak miał na nazwisko?'' – Zapytał zakłopotany blondyn.

- ''… Jego nazwisko było dość dziwne… Nie do końca pasowało do jego wyglądu…''

- ''Grey!'' – Krzyknęła oburzona BMO. – ''Jak mogliście zapomnieć?''

- ''Grey… Grey… Dalton Gre-'' - Zacięła się nagle. – ''Cz-czy on był elementem?''

- ''Tak!'' – Rozweseliła się konsola. – ''Skąd wiedziałaś?''

- ''Oh nie… Mam nadzieję, że n-''

- ''Królewno?'' – Zapytał Finn zaniepokojony wyrazem twarzy balonowej władczyni.

- ''Wszystko w porządku Finn!'' – Powiedziała robiąc sztuczny uśmiech.

- ''A więc co chciałaś?'' – Zapytał Jake.

- ''Ach tak! Kompletnie o tym zapomniałam. Ale racja. Przybyłam do was, by prosić o pomoc. Zapewne wiecie a wadzie Cytryndora? Nie potrafi się zachowywać.. Jakby to ująć… Poprawnie.'' – Oznajmiła KB.

- ''Ten typek? Ja odpadam!'' – Jake kręcąc się wyszedł z przedpokoju i rozciągając się wszedł do pokoju wyżej. BMO poszła za nim, zapewne z nadzieję, że na niej pogra.

- ''Nie martw się królewno! Ja z chęcią pomogę. I tak nie miałem co robić…'' – Wyznał. – ''Więc na co właściwie się zgodziłem?'' – Zapytał zakłopotany.

- ''Musisz nauczyć Cytryndora jak się zachowywać i postępować. Twoja bohaterska postawa na pewno dobrze na niego wpłynie.'' – Uśmiechnęła się balonowa dziewczyna. – ''Jak sam wiesz, zawsze mam dużo na głowię, więc potrzebuje pomocy ze strony innych. Dzisiaj padło na ciebie Finn. Liczę na ciebie! Przyjdź do balonowego zamku o 12:00, w tedy się spotkamy.'' – Zakończyła po czym wyszła.

- ''Dobrze królewno!'' – Krzyknął za nią młody człowiek.

* * *

><p>Niebieskowłosy człekokształtny żywiołak szedł właśnie przez las. Na głownie miał słuchawki z których wychodził kabel i ciągnął się wzdłuż ciała młodzieńca, aż do kieszonki przy łydce. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach i rytmicznie kiwał głową co chwilę ją pochylając, żeby uniknąć bliskiego kontaktu twarzy z gałęziami drzew. Wokół było cicho, ale Dalton nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nie słyszał nic prócz muzyki. Odkąd znalazł tajemniczy przedmiot z napisem MP3 oraz jakieś słuchawkami nie rozstawał się z nimi. Były to jedne z wielu rzeczy, które bardzo sobie cenił, ale przez brak plecaka nie mógł ich ze sobą zabrać ze swojej „bazy".<p>

Leśna dróżka którą zmierzał była prosta, lecz czasem zdarzało się, że zakręcała w lewo czy w prawo. Wiele drzew, a może raczej ich gałęzie zachodziły na kamienistą trasę troszkę tym utrudniając podróż. Sam las był dość gęsty i bardzo zarośnięty co nie kusiło podróżnych do zapuszczania się w tę puszczę. Czasem, z głębi niej dochodziły jakieś podejrzane dźwięki, ale ponownie - Dalton nie słyszał nic z wyjątkiem cudownych dźwięków wydobywających się z urządzenia które miał założone na głowie.

Z daleka zaczęły przebijać się promienie światła, oznaczało to, że las powoli się kończy. Grey uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- 'W końcu… Idę przez ten las chyba cały ranek… Muzyka niedługo zacznie się powtarzać… W sumie to i tak słucham na okrągło jednego i tego samego, więc nie wiem czym się tak przejmuje…' – Rozmyślał żywiołak. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i wzruszył ramionami.

Kiedy wychodził z puszczy słońce go oślepiło, więc zasłonił swoje oczy ręką zdejmując jednocześnie słuchawki i zawieszając je na szyi. Spojrzał przed siebie, i zobaczył ogromną żółwią muszlę oddaloną od niego o jakieś 2 kilometry.

- 'Może być ciekawie.' Pomyślał.

* * *

><p>Wybiła godzina dwunasta a w domku na drzewie od jakiejś godziny przebywał tylko Jake grający na BMO. Do słodkiego królestwa jest kawałek drogi, a bez swojego brata i jego rozciągliwych mocy Finn poruszał się troszkę wolniej niż zwykle. Droga była prosta, trzeba było przejść przez wielką polanę i słodki las, więc młody bohater był na miejscu przed czasem i miał jeszcze jakieś 15 minut na dojście bezpośrednio do zamku w którym czekała już cukierkowa władczyni.<p>

Po przejściu przez miasteczko Finn wszedł do zamku i spotkał się z Królewną Balonową obok której stał już zregenerowany Cytryndor.

- ''Witam ponownie!'' – Krzyknął Finn kiedy podbiegał do władców.

- ''Finn, bez zbędnego gadania.'' – Zaczęła KB. – ''Oddaję ci Cytryndora do końca dnia. Postaraj się aby przynajmniej troszkę… Znormalniał. Pójdź z nim gdzieś, uratujcie kogoś, pozostawiam to tobie.''

- ''Tak jest! Choć cytryno, pójdziemy zlać jakieś potwory!'' – Wykrzyczał Finn wybiegając z zamku ciągnąc za sobą żółtego monarchę.

Po długim czasie i wielu monologach Finna, napotkali małe miasteczko przepełnione małymi śmiesznymi stworkami. Wyglądały jak ozdoby choinkowe, i połyskiwały w słońcu. Były przerażone i biegały w zamieszaniu.

- ''Co się stało?'' – Zapytał zmartwiony blondyn.

- ''Oni wrócili! Trzeba uciekać!'' – Wrzasnęła z przerażeniem czerwona bombka.

Finn otworzył usta by dopytać się kto wrócił, ale już nie zdążył. Na jego szczęście, albo raczej nieszczęście zaraz dowiedział się o kogo chodziło. Przed nim pojawił się gigantyczny zielony wąż, który sykną przeraźliwie. Chłopiec dobył swego białego miecza i przyjął bojową postawę.

- ''Dawaj Cytryndor! Pomóż mi skopać im tyłki!''

- ''Mhhhhmmm! No nie wiem!'' – Zaskrzeczała cytryna.

W tym czasie zielony ogon trzepnął Finna, który wyleciał wysoko w powietrze. Zobaczył, że całe miasto roi się od gigantycznych, różnokolorowych, obślizgłych węży. Przeszły go ciarki, ale gdy zaczął spadać otrząsnął się. Skierował miecz w stronę łba potwora, który szykował się do ataku na monarchę. Spadał nabierając szybkości, pewności oraz wielkich ilości adrenaliny, aż w końcu w bił się we wroga z tak wielkim impetem, że wbił go w ziemię robiąc małe zagłębienie.

- ''Ten miecz jest naprawdę ostry!'' – Chłopiec przyglądał się swemu ostrzu z fascynacją gdy wyciągał go z ciała przeciwnika. Biel miecza oślepiła młodego Bohatera, ale po chwili mógł już iść siać pogrom wśród węży. – ''Cytryndorze! Nie tak zachowuje się bohater!'' – Spojrzał na kwaśnego władcę. – ''Powinieneś mi pomóc gdy cię o to poprosiłem! Szczególnie, że sytuacja nie wyglądała za dobrze, a ty mnie wystawiłeś! Powinniśmy sobie ufać, tak robią kumple!''

- ''Mmmhhhhhhmmm?!'' – Skrzywił się. – ''Kumple? A więc uznajesz mnie za swojego kumpla?''

- ''Tak stary! Trochę dziwnego i czasami przerażającego, ale zawsze kumpla!'' – Oznajmił z uśmiechem na ustach.

- ''Ruszajmy więc!'' – Skrzeknął wyciągając miecz zakończony dwoma kolcami. Broń świeciła się na żółto.

Obydwoje ruszyli w głąb miasta napotykając co chwilę węże. Finn skakał nad i pod nimi zgrabnie odcinając im głowy kiedy je mijał, z kolei Cytryndor biegł przed siebie wrzeszcząc . Przebijał się prze napotkane przeszkody tnąc je falami dźwiękowymi. Co chwilę zatrzymywali się, żeby obronić kilka bombek czy gwiazdek jednocześnie pokonując kolejnych przeciwników. Człowiek co chwilę spoglądał na cytrynę z uznaniem.

- 'Może on wcale nie jest taki zły?' – Myślał Finn.

Po męczących walkach w końcu został jeden wąż. Mienił się płomienną czerwienią a jego oczy były niczym dwa czarne kryształy. Otworzył paszczę ukazując soje dwa ogromne kły po których ściekł jad. Nieprzyjaciel syknął wściekle i ruszył na przeciwników chcąc pomścić swoich upadłych przyjaciół. Potwór był znacznie większy od pozostałych i jednocześnie bardziej niebezpieczny. Z otwartą szczęką rzucił się na Finna, ale jego zęby zatopiły się tylko w powietrzu, jego ogon miał troszkę więcej szczęścia gdy z zaskoczenia trzepnął Cytryndora prosto w brzuch odrzucając go kilkanaście metrów w tył.

- ''Nieeeeeee!'' – Wrzasnął ze złością Finn rzucając się na węża.

Skoczył mu na grzbiet i wbijając miecz w ciało zaczął rozcinać je biegnąc w stronę obrzydliwego łba. Za sobą pozostawiał wielki otwór ukazujący kręgosłup i żebra bestii. W końcu dobiegł do końca węża i rozciął mu głowę na pół. Ciało wroga padło na ziemie bez życia a człowiek pobiegł w stronę kwaśnego monarchy, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- ''Stary nic ci nie jest?'' – Pytał zmartwiony podnosząc na nogi omdlałego towarzysza.

- ''Mhhmmm… Tak, wszystko w porządku. To co teraz robisz… To nazywa się troska tak?'' – Zapytał Cytryndor.

- ''Tak. To kolejna rzecz którą robią kumple!'' – Z entuzjazmem odparł Finn.

Po wielu godzinach wrócili do zamku, gdzie oczekiwała ich królewna. Gdy zobaczyła, że są trochę poranieni od razu zerwała się z tronu aby pomóc swoim gościom.

- ''C-co się stało Finn?'' – Zapytała zaniepokojona.

- ''N-nic wielkiego królewno. Tylko uczyliśmy jak czynić dobro'' – Zaśmiał się blondyn.

- ''Człowieku Finnie…'' – Zaczął cytrynowy monarcha. – ''Nauczyłeś mnie dziś wielu rzeczy. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował wsparcia z mojej strony… Możesz na mnie liczyć.''

Finn z uśmiechem na ustach wracał do domu.


	4. A Return to The City of Thieves

_Dziękuje wszystkim za czytanie i jednocześnie przepraszam za opóźnienie w wydaniu tego epizodu. Piszę to po nocach więc mój mózg (jeżeli jakiś w ogóle tam jest) nie pracuje na pełnych obrotach, dlatego nie zdziwcie się, jeżeli gdzieniegdzie będą błędy gramatyczne lub stylistyczne. Mam zamiar napisać jeszcze kilka innych fanficów w trakcie tworzenia tego, więc możliwe, że nie będzie nowych rozdziałów tak często jak wy byście chcieli. Ale dobra. Dość już biadolenia. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania._

* * *

><p>- <em>'Może być ciekawie'<em> – Pomyślał chłopiec z błękitną czupryną.

W znacznej odległości od niego leżała gigantyczna, żółwia skorupa. Znajdowała się pośrodku swego rodzaju pustyni.

- _'Uch… Przejście tam może być problematyczne… Ale co mam do stracenia?'_

Dalton ponownie założył słuchawki powoli wkraczając na piaszczysty, gorący teren. Wyszedł z chłodnego i przyjemnego cienia lasu i spotkał się z bezchmurnym niebem oraz wielkim gorącym słońcem. Już po kilku chwilach Grey był zmuszony do rozebrania się z jasno brązowej bluzy i obwiązania jej sobie wokół pasa, odsłaniając jednocześnie biały podkoszulek. Szło się mu znacznie lżej, ale nadal lekko nie było. Powoli wszystko zaczęło mu dokuczać - skwar, piach, nawet muzyka ze słuchawek. Schował je w końcu do dolnej kieszonki spodni. Mała piłeczka zakołysała się wesoło gdy to zrobił, ale nastroju zdecydowanie mu to nie poprawiło.

W końcu po maszerowaniu przez jakieś 40 minut ogarnął go cień wielkiego pancerza. Dalton poczuł się cudownie, momentalnie odzyskał całą wcześniej utraconą energię. Zatrząsł głową otrzepując swoje włosy z potu. Wiele, niewielkich, słonych kropelek wody spadło na piach niczym deszcz, jednak plamy od razu znikały.

Ponownie minęła chwila, żywiołak był już niedaleko wejścia do skorupy, gdy zobaczył grupkę osiłków otaczających jakąś postać przypartą do żółwiego pancerza. Dalton wiedział, że dobrze się to nie skończy, ale to była nierówna walka... Musiał ingerować.

- _'Raz, dwa, trzy… Pięciu gości na jednego… Jedną dziewczynę… No nie…'_ – Pomyślał.

Chłopak podszedł nieco bliżej łapiąc za magiczną broń zwisającą przy pasie, gdy podejrzani goście zbliżali się do swojej ofiary.

- ''Eeee, przepraszam panów?!'' – Zaczął niezręcznie. – ''Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to była równa walka…''

- ''Uciekaj stąd młody…'' – Zaczął jeden.

- ''Albo skończysz tak, jak zaraz skończy ta mała złodziejka…'' – Dokończył jego towarzysz.

- _'Złodziejka huh? Może jednak nie powinienem się wtrącać?'_ – Doszedł do wniosku element, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę która patrzyła na niego błagalnie. – _'No świetnie…'_ – Pesymistycznie zakończył.

Dalton szarpnął za piłeczkę urywając nitkę, która łączyła ją ze spodniami chłopaka i wyrzucił kulkę wysoko w górę. Ta zmieniła się w większą, czarno-białą piłkę. Grey skoczył w jej stronę, gdy tylko ta zaczęła spadać. Podkręcił piłkę znajdującą się między jego nogami kopiąc ją po obu stronach jedną nogą do przodu, a drugą w tył. Nagle piłka zaczęła zamarzać tworząc wielki lodowy odłam. Żywiołak wylądował na ziemi, podczas gdy jego broń lewitowała w powietrzu wytwarzając zimną mgłę i płatki śniegu. Element ponownie wyskoczył tym razem obracając się wokół własnej osi dwa razy.

- ''Niech pochłonie was lód!'' – Krzyknął przeraźliwie, po czym z całej siły kopnął piłkę w stronę przeciwników. Ci którzy stali najbliżej nie zdążyli zrobić uniku. Dwoje z pięciu osiłków zostało z wielkim impetem odrzuconych w stronę dziewczyny, szczęśliwie ją omijając i nieszczęśliwie wbijając się w gadzią skorupę. Dwóch kolejnych napastników zostało zdmuchniętych w przeciwne strony poprzez falę chłodu, jaka rozeszła się po uderzeniu zaokrąglonego sopla lodu w ich kolegów. Został tylko jeden napastnik. Był najlepiej uzbrojony spośród jego towarzyszy. W dłoni dzierżył długą ostrą katanę z wyraźnymi wyszczerbieniami. Widać było, że ostrze wygrało wiele pojedynków. Sam osiłek miał na głowie hełm z ostrym czubkiem na jego środku, można było nazwać go hełmem motocyklowym, jednak z pewnością od dawna do jazdy używany nie był. Ubrania miał w nie najlepszym stanie – brudne, potargane i poprzecierane. Krótko mówiąc chodził w szmatach.

Piłka odbiła się od przeciwników i wróciła do Daltona. Położył ją na podłożu i postawił na niej nogę.

- ''Stary, jesteś pewien, że chcesz to kontynuować?'' – Zapytał Grey patrząc się na wroga z rozczarowaniem (to było coś w stylu „serio?", jak wiecie jak lepiej nazwać ten wyraz twarzy to napiszcie xD).

- ''Potnę cię na tysiąc małych kawałeczków!'' – Szczerzył zęby osiłek.

Niebieskowłosy zachichotał zamykając przy tym oczy. Podbił nagle piłkę na wysokość swojej głowy przywracając jej domyślny rozmiar, po czym złapał za nią mocno i szarpnął ręką w tył. Z czarno-białej broni wysunęło się srebrne ostrze a sama kulka zmieniła się w rękojeść o tym samym zabarwieniu. Skierował swój miecz w stronę typka z kataną.

- ''You're going down!" - Krzyknął po czym rzucił się na złoczyńcę.

- ''C-co?'' – Bąknął zdezorientowany przeciwnik, po czym dostał z kolanka w brzuch. – ''Ty mały gnojku!'' – Wydarł się ze wściekłością po kaszlnięciu i wypluciu trochę krwi.

„Motocyklista" rozpoczął swój atak wymachując na oślep kataną. Dalton z łatwością blokował swym mieczem każdy jego cios. Dźwięk uderzania stali o stal rozchodził się po pustyni głośnym echem, a walka trwała w najlepsze. Element cofał się nieustannie, ale nie dlatego, że się bał – wręcz przeciwnie! Czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment i… BAM! Chłopiec wyczuł zmęczenie przeciwnika poprzez coraz słabsze i rzadsze uderzenia więc wykorzystał okazję i szybko się schylając, unikając jednocześnie nadchodzącego ciosu, podciął atakującego jednym mocnym kopnięciem. Gdy złoczyńca podniósł głowę, a kurz wytworzony przez upadek opadł, zobaczył połyskujący miecz przed swoją twarzą.

- ''Dawaj!'' – Wrzasnął. – ''Wykończ mnie!''

Dalton zaśmiał się kręcąc głową. – ''Sory stary, nie dzisiaj…'' – Powiedział ze spokojem po czym ostrze jego broni schowało się do rękojeści, a ta ponownie przybrała kształt kuli.

- ''Tchórz! Śmieć!'' – Wołał za odchodzącym młodzieńcem.

- ''Zamknij się już!'' – Pisnęła dziewczyna podbiegając do leżącego i kopiąc go w głowę. Osiłek stracił przytomność.

- ''To już nie było potrzebne…'' – Zaczął Dalton gdy podchodziła do niego poszkodowana.

Niebieskooki miał w końcu okazję, żeby przyjrzeć się z bliska tej całej „złodziejce". Jej skóra była zabarwiona na delikatny, jasnobrązowy kolor. Tę samą barwę miały jej oczy i włosy. Jedną z najbardziej wyrazistych cech twarzy tej dziewczyny były jej wąsiki. Miała po trzy, po obu stronach swojej słodkiej i niewinnej buźki (wyobraźcie sobie Naruto, tak, ma takie same wąsiki :P). Włosy miała długie i proste, sięgały jej do łopatek. Kolejną ciekawą cechą młodej dziewczyny były dwie szpiczaste, przypominające uszy kota, odstające kępki włosów. W pewien sposób przypominały również rogi, ale zdecydowanie bardziej kocie uszy. We włosy miała wsadzoną piękną, czerwoną różę, która dodawała urody młodej pannie. Nosiła krótką, jasnoszkarłatną koszulkę przepasaną skórzanym, brązowym paskiem. Od pasa do kolan zwisała jej spódniczka o kolorze czerwonym, która kształtem przypominała różę. Na nogach nosiła niskie, czarne, damskie, buty. Trochę przypominały te, w których tańczą baletnicę, ale owe obuwie z pewnością do tańca nie służyło. Przy szyi zawiązaną miała pelerynę, potarganą w wielu miejscach i mocno zakurzoną na samym dole. Peleryna była długa, sięgała jej na poziom kolan. Po chwili Grey zauważył, że pod jej płachtą coś się porusza – szybko okazało się, że to ogon!

Patrzyli sobie nawzajem w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę, za nim ktokolwiek zaczął rozmowę.

- ''No więc…" – Zaczął Dalton. – ''Skoro już Ci pomogłem, to może mógłbym się dowiedzieć o co poszło?"

- ''Och to…" – Dziewczyna spojrzała z pogardą na nieprzytomnego oprawcę. – ''Podobno coś im ukradłam…"

- ''A ukradłaś?" – Dopytywał się młodzieniec.

- ''No… Nie!'' – Zaprzeczyła z oburzeniem.

- ''No dobrze. Powiedzmy, że Ci wierzę." – Zakręcił głową. – ''W każdym bądź razie. Mam nadzieję, że już nie będą się narzucać.'' – Rozejrzał się dookoła oglądając porozrzucanych nieprzytomnych łysoli, po czym się uśmiechnął. – ''A raczej nie powinni…''

- ''Nieczęsto tak robię, ale uratowałeś mnie, więc zdradzę Ci moje imię. Jestem Rosa.'' – Powiedziała dumnie.

- ''Witam, ja jestem Dalton'' – Zrobił charakterystyczny gest ręki po czym się ukłonił.

Rosa zachichotała.

- ''Tak przy okazji…'' – Zaczął niepewnie. – ''Ty… Jesteś pół kotem?'' – Element w żadnym wypadku nie chciał urazić dziewczyny, którą dopiero co poznał.

- ''Tak.'' – Uśmiechnęła się Rosa ukazując przy okazji swoje zęby. Dalton zauważył, że jej kły były nieco dłuższe od wszystkich innych jakie do tej pory widział.

- ''Dobra, ja się będę zbierał.'' – Oznajmił żywiołak. – ''Przypuszczam, że w tym mieście same takie przyjemniaczki?''

- ''Mhm." – Przytaknęła, po czym uścisnęła Daltona z całej siły. – ''Dzięki… A teraz muszę spadać!" – Powiedziała Rosa, po czym wbiegła do żółwiej skorupy.

Niebieskowłosy stał przez chwilę w miejscu, jakby sparaliżowany. To był pierwszy raz jak ktokolwiek (nie wliczając oczywiście jego rodziny) go uścisnął. To takie przyjemne i ciepłe uczucie, ostatnimi czasy bardzo rzadko je doświadczał. Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, odwrócił się w stronę w którą pobiegła dziewczyna.

- ''Spisałeś s-'' – Zaciął się naglę obmacując miejsce, w którym powinna być jego magiczna broń. – ''No way! Nie wierzę! Czy ona… Okradła mnie!" – Chłopak rzucił się w pogoń. – ''ROSA!''

* * *

><p>- ''Hahahhahah!'' – Zaśmiał się staruszek z koroną na głowię. – ''Chyba się udało Gieniu!'' – Podbiegł do małego pingwina i zaczął podrzucać go do góry. – ''Znaleźliśmy to! Teraz w końcu dokończymy nasz plan!'' – Skakał z radości.<p>

- ''Wenk?" – Zapytał pingwin.

- ''Jak to co?!" – Zezłościł się starzec z długim nosem. Jego równie długie włosy ułożyły się w coś podobnego do skrzydeł i Lodowy Król odleciał do sąsiedniego pokoju. Po chwili powrócił trzymając jakąś książkę w rękach. – ''TO!" – Wrzasnął podnosząc książeczkę nad głowę. Na jej okładce widniała jakaś dziewczyna w śmiesznej czapce, podobnej do głowy królika. Obok niej rozciągała się chyba kocica. – ''W końcu… Po tylu latach…'' – Szeptał teraz sam do siebie.

* * *

><p>- <em>'Gdzie ona jest?'<em> – Rozmyślał Dalton zatrzymując się na chwilę by złapać oddech. Rozejrzał się naokoło. Wszędzie, każdy kradł co popadnie. Panował totalny chaos. – _'To jakieś szaleństwo!'_ – Krzyczał w myślach. Nagle, usłyszał za sobą powolne kroki. – ''Gdzie z łapami?" – Wrzasnął odtrącając rękę złodzieja, który od razu uciekł. – ''Tu nie można chwilę w miejscu postać!" – Powiedział po czym ponownie ruszył przez miasto. – ''ROSA! Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś!'' – Zdzierał gardło.

W końcu zauważył jak na dachu coś się spłoszyło po wołaniu dziewczyny po imieniu. Grey niezwłocznie ruszył wzdłuż uliczki nad którą biegła postać. Przy jednym z budynków zauważył kilka beczek i skrzyń po których wbiegł z pełną prędkością i wskoczył na dach nie zwalniając ani trochę. Postać z peleryną również nie zwalniała, była na niekorzyść niebieskookiego szybsza od niego więc powoli zaczęła się oddalać.

- ''N-nie!'' – Wydusił z siebie podczas biegu. – ''Nie… Uciekniesz!'' – Przyśpieszył naglę nadrabiając straconą odległość.

Nagle peleryna uciekiniera zahaczyła o coś gwałtownie kończąc pościg.

- ''Well, well, well… Kogo my tu mam? ... Czyżby nasza stara znajoma?'' – Powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach kucając przy leżącej dziewczynie.

- ''Huh! Masz… Niezłą… Kondycję!" – Próbowała złapać oddech. Wystawiła rękę na której leżała piłeczka.

- ''Dziękuje." – Powiedział z wyraźną ironią w głosie.

- ''Przyjemność po mojej stronie" – Uśmiechnęła się z równą ironią.

Dalton usiadł na chwilę opierając się plecami o ścianę wysokiego budynku.

- _'Globu dzięki…'_ – Rozmawiał ze sobą w myślach. – _'Moja broń… Bezpieczna.'_

Minęło kilka chwil, zanim obydwoje odpoczęli. Oddech wrócił do normy, serce nie waliło już tak mocno a płuca spokojnie odpoczywały po męczącym wysiłku.

- ''Aż tak mocno cenisz tą zabawkę?" – Zapytała kocica siadając obok żywiołaka. – ''No… Widziałam co potrafi, ale ty chyba nie aż taki unikat?"

- ''Tylko jedna taka we wszechświecie…" – Odparł ściskając piłeczkę mocniej. – ''Przynajmniej to zawsze mówili moi rodzice… Wracając… Jak mi zadośćuczynisz za tą kradzież?" – Uśmiechnął się.

- ''To za taki uczynek może spotkać cię kara?"

- ''Żartujesz?" – Oniemiał. – ''To żart… Prawda?"

- ''O co ci chodzi?" – Dziewczyna lekko się przestraszyła.

- ''Kobieto! Za zły uczynek jest kara! Nikt cię tego nie nauczył?"

- ''Nie." – Uśmiechnęła się wystawiając język i przechylając lekko przy tym głowę.

Element uderzył się w czoło i zaczął zjeżdżać ręką po twarzy.

- ''I co ja teraz z tobą zrobię?" – Zapytał sam siebie.

- ''Wiesz…" – Zaczęła niepewnie. – ''Chciałabym cię o cos prosić…"

- ''Huh?"

- ''Jest taka rzecz, którą bardzo chciałabym zdobyć, ale sama nie dam rady… Potrzebuję do tego kogoś silnego, odpowiednio wyposażonego i sprytnego. Kogoś takiego jak ty…"

Chłopak wyczuł nadmierne słodzenie. To prawdopodobnie jakieś trudne i ciężkie zadanie. Z drugiej jednak strony… Co miał do stracenia? No… Może życie.

- ''YOLO I guess… Ale… Co ja będę z tego miał?"

- ''Ummm… No więc… Widzisz…'' – Unikała kontaktu wzrokowego.

- ''Nic?''

- ''Najprawdopodobniej."

- ''Nice…" – Ponownie dłoń zetknęła się z czołem, tym razem je masując. – ''Dobra. Prowadź!"

Dziewczyna podskoczyła z radości ponownie przytulając Daltona.

- ''Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!'' – Piszczała, a jej uścisk nie słabł.

Ponownie to dziwne, fascynujące uczucie ogarnęło Grey'a…

* * *

><p>- ''Dalton, Dalton, Dalton… Acha! Tu cię mam!" – Królewna Balonowa zacisnęła pięść.<p>

Różowa osobistość przebywała teraz w swoim laboratorium wypełnionym po brzegi przeróżnymi, skomplikowanymi przyrządami naukowymi. Na jej biurku panował nieporządek, wszędzie walały się jakieś papiery z wynikami badań i osobistymi notatkami. Przyglądała się uważnie ekranowi na którym widniało zdjęcie Daltona i wiele informacji z nim związanych. Balonowa czytała uważnie z przymrużonymi oczami mamrocąc co chwilę coś pod nosem.

- ''Dalton Grey… Żywiołak…" – Po chwili nastała zupełna cisza. Królewno szeroko otworzyła oczy. – ''Czyli jednak… Jedyny dwużywiołowy element jaki na ten moment istnieje. A jego poprzednicy…" – Złapała się za usta. – ''O nie…"

* * *

><p>Słońce już od jakiegoś czasu znajdowało się po drugiej stronie krainy Ooo, teraz tylko księżyc powoli przepływał przez ciemnoniebieskie, iskrzące się gwiazdami niebo. Dalton i Rosa leżeli pod gołym niebem gdzieś na polanie otoczonej gęstym lasem. Noc nie była zimna, wiał lekki i ciepły wiaterek a temperatura była z pewnością, co najmniej 10 stopni na plusie. Leżeli w ciszy obserwując nieboskłon i przeróżne konstelacje gwiazd. Chłopak miał założoną nogę na nogę i ręce podłożone pod głowę, z kolei dziewczyna położyła się prosto, z rękami położonymi na brzuchu.<p>

- ''Więc…'' – Zaczął żywiołak. – ''Ile drogi nam zostało?"

- ''W sumie…'' – Zastanowiła się. – ''Niecałe pół dnia..''

Ponownie zapanowała cisza. Powoli sen zamykał im powieki, czuli, że odpływali. Było tak przyjemnie… Ranek nastał szybko, wydawałoby się, że zaledwie mrugnęli a noc przeminęła. Ruszyli przed siebie po krótszym czasie. Rosa prowadziła Grey'a, ale on jedyne na czym skupiał teraz swoją uwagę był jego żołądek. Domagał się czegoś do jedzenia, więc element zaczął rozglądać się za owocami w koronach drzew.

- ''Acha!" – Wykrzyknął z triumfem gdy zobaczył wielką jabłoń z ogromnymi owocami skrywającymi się wśród liści. Młodzieniec powoli wdrapywał się po pniu co chwilę patrząc jaki dystans dzieli go od śniadania. – ''Jeszcze troszkę…" – Wyciągnął rękę do najbliższego jabłka, było wielkości jego dłoni. W końcu złapał za nie i zerwał je z gałęzi. – ''Ty też chcesz?!" – Krzyknął do dziewczyny czekającej na dole.

- ''Fajnie by było!" – Odpowiedziała.

Chłopak wspiął się wyżej by sięgnąć do następnego owocu. Niestety, nie było mowy o tym, by dosięgną go gołą ręką…

- ''No tak!" – Dalton złapał za kulkę, która momentalnie zmieniła się w miecz. Jednym, szybkim ruchem odciął jabłko od drzewa. Owoc zaczął spadać w stronę ziemi.

- ''Dzięki!" – Dało się słyszeć z dołu.

Ponownie kontynuowali podróż, teraz z pełnymi brzuchami. Dzień w przeciwieństwie do nocy ciągnął się przeraźliwie długo, a słońce leniwie i ociężale wlekło się po błękitnym, lekko zachmurzonym niebie. Gdy wielka gwiazda znalazła się bezpośrednio nad ich głowami osiągnęli swój cel. Stanęli przed wejściem do jakiegoś gigantycznego budynku, czy może raczej ruiny. Każda cegła owej budowli była porośnięta mchem, jedna mniej, druga bardziej. Wrota były przykryte lianami, które maskowały wejście, kiepsko, ale maskowały. Weszli do środka.

- ''Niewiarygodne…" – Daltonowi zabrakło tchu.

- ''Witam w „Wiszących Ogrodach"!'' – Uśmiechnęła się pół kocica.

Wiele gigantycznych lian utrzymywało wielki labirynt z kamiennym podłożem i murami zrobionymi z magicznych krzewów, kilka metrów na ziemią. Na środku zielonego labiryntu znajdowała się wysoka, swego rodzaju wieża, na która padało światło z dziury w suficie. Tam znajdował się cel tej podróży. Zaczęli wspinać się po zwisających roślinach, aby dostać się do początku plątaniny krzaków.

- ''To będzie trudne… A na pewno ktoś będzie strzegł skarbu…" – Pesymistycznie rzekł Grey.

- ''Dlatego ma ciebie!" – radośnie odparła Rosa, po czym zagłębili się w gąszcz.

Po wielu godzinach błądzenia po labiryncie, chodzeniu w kółka, wracaniu się do punktu wyjścia, w końcu zaczęli zmierzać nową drogą. Była stosunkowo prosta, miała niewiele rozgałęzień i kończyła się na dużej arenie. Niebieskowłosy pociągnął za piłeczkę wysuwając z niej srebrne ostrze.

- ''Ostrożnie…" – Ostrzegł. Rosa kiwnęła głową.

Powoli wchodzili po schodach wieży, dziewczyna przodem, chłopak z tyłu - co chwilę oglądając się za siebie. Po dłuższej chwili weszli na szczyt, gdzie światło oświetlało podstawkę na której leżał jakiś przedmiot. Dalton się zirytował.

- ''Czy… Ty… Żartujesz?" – Wskazał na podstawkę. – ''Taki kawał drogi… Tyle stresu… Tyle zachodu… Dla róży?!"

Rzeczywiście. Na podstawce leżała piękna, czerwona róża bez kolców. Rosa szybko podmieniła swój stary kwiatek na nowy i z zadowoleniem wróciła do Grey'a. Podczas schodzenia w dół dało wyczuć się złość otaczającą niebieskookiego. Niczym jakaś zła aura. Rosa już od dawna nie czuła takiej irytacji bijącej od innej osoby (a możecie mi uwierzyć, jako złodziejka wiedziała coś o irytacji innych osób).

- ''Czy wszystko w porządku?" – Zapytała wreszcie.

Włosy Daltona rzucały cień na jego twarz, co uniemożliwiało dostrzeżenie jego błękitnych oczu.

- ''Tak!" – Uśmiechnął się sztucznie odwracając głowę w stronę dziewczyny. Trochę ją to przeraziło, jednak po chwili znów była uśmiechnięta.

W końcu zeszli z wieży, a jak tylko Grey postawił nogę na kamiennym podłożu poczuł drgania. Dziwne uczucie… Jakby coś biegło. Przygotowali się do walki.

Przed nimi stanął wielki, roślinny potwór. Stworzony był z wielu wijących się ohydnie, zielonych lian. Pomimo tego, że wyglądał jak kupa spaghetti miał swego rodzaju człowieczy kształt ciała. Jego para odnóży, tak samo jak para „rąk" była również zrobiona z pnączy. W samym środku jego ciała, była czarna dziura w której połyskiwały dwie żółte, duże ślipia. Dalton zamknął oczy, a jego włosy zmieniły kolor na czerwony wyrzucając kilka małych płomyków w górę, gdy czerwień sięgnęła czubka głowy. Miecz również zmienił barwę na płomienną. Otworzył oczy ukazując ich krwisty odcień.

- ''Zostań w tyle.'' – Powiedział niespodziewanie, ale bardzo poważnie. Rosa cofnęła się kilka kroków.

Żywiołak mocno zacisnął pięść na rękojeści swojego ostrza, po czym ruszył do ataku. Zielone monstrum również nie zwlekało z ofensywą i wydłużając rękę wyprowadziło cios prosto w czerwonowłosego, ten jednak uniknął go odskakując prędko w bok, po czym szybko łapiąc przyczepność wskoczył na długą lianę. Rzucił się w stronę żółtych punktów w mrocznej otchłani. Kiedy powoli się do nich zbliżał z ramienia potwora wysunęło się pnącze i mocnym uderzeniem strąciło Grey'a z przeciwnika. Chłopiec upadł z głośnym hukiem na bruk wydając z siebie jęk.

- ''Czy wszystko w porządku?'' – Zapytała Rosa podbiegając do leżącego, miał zamknięte oczy. Spostrzegła, że jego brązowa bluza jest rozcięta w poprzek ukazując tym biały podkoszulek, który również został uszkodzony. Powoli biel zaczęła zmieniać się w czerwień… Nie była to jednak jedna ze sztuczek Daltona.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła po różę i wyciągnęła ją z włosów. Złapała za łodygę i zacisnęła pięść, a owa łodyga zmieniła się nagle w długi, zielony szpikulec z malutkimi kolcami. Czerwone płatki również się powiększyły i zesztywniały nieco, tworząc jednocześnie zakończenie rękojeści szpady. Wycelowała koniec ostrza w napastnika i krzyknęła:

- ''Pożałujesz potworze!'' – Szybko zaczęła biec w stronę wroga. Wykorzystała swoją zwinność do unikania wszelkich ataków potwora, a jeżeli tylko miała okazję odcinała liany sprawiając tym, że potwór wydawał okrzyki bólu.

Grey powoli otworzył oczy. Poczuł ból, rozchodzący się wzdłuż jego tułowia, gdzie instynktownie przyłożył dłoń, tylko po to by poczuć wilgotną i ciepłą substancję. Siadał ostrożnie przyglądając się swojej ręce umazanej w krwi.

- ''Trochę się to będzie goiło…" – Westchnął. Podniósł po chwili wzrok, gdy usłyszał krzyk Rosy. Nie był to jednak głos wypełniony strachem. Wręcz przeciwnie – przepełniony był odwagą i furią. Oczy zabłyszczały się chłopakowi, gdy zobaczył dziewczynę skaczącą po zielonej masie klusek. Widział jednak, że brakuje jej siły, by zadać ostateczny cios…

Miecz zmienił się w piłkę, która wyleciała wysoko w górę. Dalton wyskoczył kręcąc się wokół własnej osi bez przerwy a wokół niego powoli zaczęły pojawiać się gorące płomienie. Gdy był na wysokości czarno-białej broni kopnął ją z całej siły obtaczając ją w ogniu.

- ''Ghaaa!''- Wrzasnął gdy wystrzelił piłkę. Pół kocica usłyszała to i jak tylko zobaczyła strumienie gorąca zeskoczyła z potwora lądując na czterech kończynach.

Gdy tylko płomienie zetknęły się z przeciwnikiem, ten zajął się ogniem wydając z siebie przeraźliwy, skrzeczący okrzyk. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętał Dalton…

* * *

><p>Element odzyskiwał przytomność. Leżał na znajomej mu polanie, ponownie pod świecącymi się gwiazdami. Wyczuł bandaże na swojej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Nie miał na sobie ani bluzy, ani koszulki – obydwie leżały niedaleko jego głowy.<p>

- _'Co się właściwie stało?'_ – Zastanawiał się, jednak jego rozmyślanie przerwało uczucie dotyku innej osoby. Obok niego leżała Rosa, spała wtulona w prawą rękę żywiołaka. Chłopak się zaczerwienił i cieszył się, że nikt tego nie zobaczył. Uspokoił się po chwili, zamknął oczy i ponownie pogrążył się we śnie.

Następnego ranka Dalton obudził się, gdy złodziejka przygotowywała się do powrotu do Miasta Złodziei. Czerwonooki usiadł i podrapał się po głowie.

- ''Zamierzałaś mnie obudzić?'' – Zapytał po chwili milczenia.

- ''Mhm. Przecież bym cię tu nie zostawiła!'' – Oznajmiła uśmiechając się.

Grey założył białą koszulkę, ale wiedział, że nie nadaje się już ona do użytku a o brązowej bluzie to już nie będę wspominał. W każdym bądź razie wyruszyli w drogę powrotną, nie była ona długa ale przez ranę Daltona – męcząca. W końcu po wielu godzinach marszu znaleźli się niedaleko skorupy żółwia.

- ''Poradzisz sobie tam?" – Zapytał chłopak.

- ''No pewnie!'' – Odpowiedziała jego towarzyszka. – ''Jeżeli przez całe życie sobie tam poradziłam, to i teraz dam radę!''

- ''No dobrze.'' – Zaśmiał się żywiołak. – ''Tak więc, życzę ci szczęścia. Ja już muszę wracać.''

Ponownie. Ponownie to zrobiła. Uścisnęła go, tym razem delikatnie, tak aby nie naruszyć jego rany. Zanim Rosa zdążyła się dobrze oddalić, element sprawdził czy jest w posiadaniu swojej magicznej broni. Mało tego, że jej nie ukradła, to jeszcze wyczuł coś ręką w kieszeni. Był to mały przedmiot z napisem „Pendrive". Dalton się uśmiechnął po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę swojego domu.


End file.
